The Most Important Thing You Left Behind
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Years after everything with Akatsuki and Sasuke had never returned to Konoha but he feels that he owes Naruto and Sakura a visit. But what surprises await him? SasuSaku Implied, NaruSaku, NaruHina implied, SasuHina mild character deaths
1. Chapter 1 My Best Friends' Child

ACGOMN: This story is going to be in Sasuke's Point Of View. I think I like delving into the mind of Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger. And I don't think I'll be having any more ACGOMN notes in the beginning and the end of my fanfics anymore. Just the disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto just the plot. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, thank you very much.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_Chapter 1 My Best Friends' Child_

I am Uchiha Sasuke, former ninja of Konoha and Oto. I am twenty five years old and I have completed my revenge some years ago. But now I have taken to traveling around the ninja countries. I feel that I have destroyed the last of my home, even though Naruto and Sakura along with the Rookie 9, Gai's Team, and Kakashi along with other ninja would have welcomed me with open arms. I'm sure they would do the same now. But rest of the village will never accept me again, not that I would be bothered by it but Naruto would not be happy with that. I did hear that Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage. I can say that at least I'm happy for him. He even took me off the Nuke-nin list of Konoha. That dobe, no Hokage now, knows me too well. I heard that he also restarted the Uchiha Military Police Force again. I don't know how I'll ever repay him.

But that is why I'm on the very familiar road back to Konoha. I think Naruto deserves a visit. I know that he will not force me to stay, anymore at least. I have actually received some letters via Jiraiya, who is traveling as well but still is in contact with Konoha from Naruto. I did find it weird that he just gave me updates on everyone but him and Sakura. But I'll see how they are doing themselves. I'm sure Sakura will be happy to see me too.

"Well, well if it isn't Sasuke-kun," said a too familiar voice to me and she did not sound too happy either. I knew it was Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino," I greeted her. To my surprise she was pregnant. I realized that I did not want to know. But why was she on front gate guard duty? I didn't realize that I was staring.

"It is not nice to stare Uchiha," growled Ino. "Yes I'm pregnant and fat. What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit," I asked bored.

"No," said Ino, actually glaring at me. "I just expected you here a few months ago that's all, we all did."

"What are you talking about woman," I asked. She was grating my nerves. I have learned patience but not that much patience.

"You don't know do you," asked Ino, sadly shaking her head. I gave her a look. "Hmm maybe you should go to the Hokage Tower and find out. I don't think I can handle telling you myself in my condition. I can't upset myself or it could hurt my baby."

"I see," I said. "I'll do that." I began walking away when something was bugging me. "Ino, who's your child's father?"

"My husband you dimwit," said Ino. I am tempted to roll my eyes at her.

"Who is your husband I meant?"

"Sai," said Ino. "Now I suggest you go before…"

"Ino," said another voice. It was familiar too; it was Sai, my replacement on Team 7's voice. "Go home I'll meet you there."

"Sai," started Ino.

"Now Ino," said Sai. Ino walked off, so she was not on front gate guard duty but waiting for her husband to come back from a mission. "I suggest Uchiha you come with me to the Hokage Tower."

"That's where I was headed," I told him. I never really liked the idea of him since I first met him. I suppose I was jealous but it could not be helped. It was a very tension filled silence, but I did spot Naruto's face next to the Godaime's face on the Hokage Monument. Konoha was as I remembered it; peaceful and quiet.

"We're here," said Sai. I opened the door to the Hokage's office expecting to find myself face to face to my best friend, my brother, but instead it was the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. The first thing out of my mouth was...

"Where's Naruto?"

"Sasuke," asked the Godaime, as if she can not believe that I'm standing here in front of her.

"Where's Naruto?" I hate repeating myself. Tsunade dismissed Sai, who left reluctantly, and stood up. She walked over to me. And she hit me in the head. "Ow!" I need not be reminded that she is still as strong as ever, Orochimaru has been also on the receiving ends of her punches. Then to my surprise she hugged me. This is weird.

"Sasuke there are something you need to know," said Tsunade, gravely.

"What," I asked annoyed by now.

"Naruto's dead." My heart stopped and my stomach dropped. No, not that dobe, not him. He is not…he can't be.

"What," I asked.

"I think you better sit down for this," said Tsunade. I sat in the chair across from her. "Sakura's dead too." I must be losing my hearing or something. Sakura is not dead; Naruto would die to make sure that she is safe and out of harm's way. I can't believe, my two best friends…

"You are lying," I said, seething with anger. She has to be.

"I'm not," said Tsunade, sadly.

"What happened?"

"As you know Naruto had Kyuubi sealed inside of him as a newborn," started Tsunade. I knew this of course, I hated Kyuubi for he was the cause of all Naruto's pain and I have a strange feeling that the demon was somehow the cause of his death. "Over the years Kyuubi began giving Naruto his energy, the amazing healing powers. Then the first time Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra was in Nami during your first C-ranked mission after he thought you were dead. The next time was in the Forest of Death, another time he talked to Kyuubi to give him rent in form of chakra, then again in his matches against Neji and Gaara. And then when he went after you. Then during the three years he was away with Jiraiya he found that he could not control Kyuubi's power past the fourth chakra tail. The seal was also becoming unstable. I had put Yamato in charge of keeping that power in check, so it would not kill Naruto. Then after the destruction of Akatsuki and you left to wander, Sakura and Naruto got married."

"Married," I asked. I did not know that. I should not be wondering why the hell I was not invited to the wedding right now…

"Yes happily," said Tsunade. "Then Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage. He was so happy, really and truly happy. Except he missed you terribly they both did you know." I said nothing to that. I knew that Naruto and Sakura missed me, I missed them sometimes too. "And then the best thing that every happened to Naruto and Sakura. They were going to have a baby." A baby, Naruto and Sakura? That would be a sight to see. "Then Naruto one night had a talk with Kyuubi, few days after he found out about having a baby." I did not realize that scowled because she said, "I know I didn't like that either. But Naruto seemed to grow fond of Kyuubi. And Kyuubi informed him that something was going wrong with the seal and within the next nine months…"

"What was wrong with the seal?"

"…It would break, since over time Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra a bit too much. That would mean Naruto dead and Kyuubi released. I still don't know why Kyuubi told him this. Naruto then talked with Sakura. And they made a decision."

"Is this what I'm thinking," I asked her. No, please tell me they didn't seal Kyuubi inside their child at the cost of their own lives.

"It is. Their son was born into this world and the two of them knew what they had to do. Kyuubi is now housed in their son, Uzumaki Uchiha Seishi." I wanted to cry for the first time in years. This can not be happening. But I did not blink or move and Tsunade probably thought I fainted with my eyes open and sitting.

"Where's Seishi," I asked suddenly. I don't know why but I need to see him. I need to see the child that is both Sakura and Naruto.

"At the Hyuuga manor with his godmother Hyuuga Hinata, head of the Hyuuga," said Tsunade. "They made you godfather you know." I nodded and thanked her. Thus I made my way to the Hyuuga manor. I remembered Hinata, she had a major crush on Naruto but he did not know it. I also remembered how her clan thought her weak. I guess she proved them wrong. If I was not mistaken, Neji should also be there. What a reunion.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hyuuga Clan

I don't own Naruto, its character, which all belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, but I own the plot to this story.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 2 The Hyuuga Clan_

I got to the Hyuuga clan grounds only to have to wait for someone to answer the flipping door. One of the Hyuuga guards did so and asked if I had an appointment with Hinata-sama. I told them my name and told them to tell her that I am here. It took them fifteen minutes to let me in the house.

"Uchiha what a surprise to actually see you here," said Neji.

"Hyuuga I'm here to see your cousin not you," I said. Neji rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just warning you that my wife is with Hinata-sama," said Neji. He is married too. Wow, who's the unlucky girl?

"Who is your wife," I asked.

"Tenten," replied Neji. I briefly remembered her; she was one of those girls that didn't fawn over me. She was also his teammate, how fitting. Hmm, I wonder how Lee is, now that I think about it. Neji took me to the office of the head of the clan. I entered to see Hinata, a very pregnant brown haired woman, and Kakashi in there with a cradle off to the side.

"Sasuke-san," asked Hinata, raising her eyebrow. She looked different. I don't know, but what I know she is not someone to mess with but she, then, used the Jyuuken on me in the stomach, which hurt.

"What the hell," I coughed out. Then she hugged me. Okay this is weird. This is the second time this happened today. Kakashi-sensei looked at me and then whacked me on the head and hugged me right afterward. "You people are starting to scare me."

"You're back," said Kakashi, looking much older since the last time I saw him. He already lived out two of his students which must be killing him. "I suppose Tsunade-sama told you everything."

"Yes," I replied, curtly.

"Do you want to see him," asked Hinata, going over to the cradle and picking up what must have been a few months old baby. Suddenly I had a baby in my arms. Well the kid definitely had Naruto's blonde hair. It'll probably be gravity defying too. Seishi stirred and his eyes opened. He has Sakura's green eyes, they are the exact same. I felt like I could not breathe. This baby was truly my teammates', my friends' child.

"Naruto, Sakura," I whispered. I kissed the baby's forehead and he smiled at me. "Hinata-san what are you going to do with him?" Tenten, Neji, Kakashi and Hinata stared at me with blank faces; I guess I surprised them with me being affectionate to a baby.

"Right now he is in the care of the Hyuuga clan," said Hinata. "I was going to arrange for him to live here and we would raise him. Kakashi would be by a lot to help, but I'm going to assume that you wish to care and raise him?" She must be a mind reader. I knew nothing about babies, but this child was Naruto and Sakura's child. I owed them for being the only light in my life since my clan was killed. Plus Seishi had Uchiha in his name; I am not letting the Hyuuga clan raise him. And I guess that means I'm staying in Konoha.

"If that would be alright with Hokage-sama and you," I heard myself saying. "But first I would like to know all the happenings in Konoha."

"Yes, yes," said Hinata. "Neji-nii-san, Tenten-nee-san and Kakashi-sensei, why don't you take Seishi-chan outside while I talk with Sasuke-san?" In an instant Tenten took Seishi from my arms and that left me and Hinata.

"So tell me who's married and whatnot besides the obvious," I asked.

"Neji-nii-san and Tenten-nee-san are married and pregnant as you can see," said Hinata. "Ino-san and Sai-san are married and pregnant." I knew that already but I let her continue. "Shikamaru-san and Temari-san are married. Temari-san lives in Konoha now." I knew Shikamaru and I knew that Temari was Sabaku no Gaara's oldest sibling, what a weird couple. "Kiba-kun and Hyuuga Tori, a cousin of mine are married and have a daughter already." Kiba was the loud one of Team 8 with that dog and he married a Hyuuga, interesting. "Shino-kun is married to a former Ame-ninja named Hoku." Shino was the one with the bugs in him and some lady actually married him. Something must not be right in her head.

"Seriously," I heard myself ask.

"Yes, Hoku compliments Shino-kun very well," said Hinata. "Chouji-kun married Ayame, the former waitress of Ichiraku's." That figures, he likes someone who can cook. "Lee-san is married to a nice girl Kyouku-san." I half-expected her to say that Lee was still morning the loss of Sakura. "Kurenai-sensei is not married though, after the death of Asuma-sensei but they have a ten year old son. His name is Kagayakuu." I remember Naruto mentioning that in one of his letters. "Iruka-sensei married Anko-san." My jaw dropped. Iruka-sensei is one of the nicest guys and he married Mitarashi Anko, the former student of Orochimaru. I don't think I want to know anymore but I still listened on. "Kakashi-sensei is married to Shizune-sensei."

"He's married," I asked, "to the first student of Hokage-sama?" My perverted sensei got married, go figure.

"Yes," said Hinata, smiling as if she was remembering something. "You should have seen Naruto's face when he found out they were getting married. He actually spit out his ramen." She giggled. I just allowed myself a small smile. That's something I would have paid to see. "Oh and Gaara-sama is married to a former Iwa-nin Miki-san."

"Gaara's married," I asked. That crazy, homicidal, psycho case is married. That girl's head is DEFINITELY not on right.

"Yes, and they already have a two year old daughter," said Hinata, laughing at my reaction. "Everyone is a Jounin, except Gaara since he is Kazekage. I'm still a jounin though I am head of the Hyuuga clan first now. Tenten and Ino right now are on the inactive list for the obvious." At one time in my life I never figured I would be having a conversation with Hinata. I remembered how she stuttered and blushed all the time, especially in front of Naruto. Time changes people for sure.

"Thanks," I said. Then I realized she did not say if she was married or not. "What about you are you married?"

"Yes," said Hinata stonily. "It was arranged. He's out in the town right now." She was still in love with Naruto.

"Did you ever tell Naruto how you felt," I asked.

"Yes," said Hinata, smiling sadly. "I told him when we were sixteen just after I found out I was getting married so I could become head of the clan."

"What did Naruto say," I asked. I knew I should not be asking these things for we were never close, but I could not help myself. She was the godmother of my best friends' child and I wanted to know why.

"Thank you," said Hinata, smiling. "He said thank you, though he was not happy about my impending marriage. It made me happy that he appreciated my love; I knew that he still loved Sakura-chan and that Sakura-chan was still in love with you. You know Sakura-chan never stopped loving you but she loved Naruto-kun too in the end. And they were both happy on the day they were married. They really wanted you to be there. When Naruto-kun became Hokage he took your name off the Nuke-nin list and restarted the Uchiha Military Police Force in the hope that you would come back."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Sakura-chan and I grew close during the time after you left. I also briefly trained under Tsunade-sama," said Hinata. "I was named godmother because I saved their lives on a mission when we were seventeen. They thought that was the only way to repay me. I have a letter they left for you." She reached in her desk draw and handed me a fat envelope. "I didn't read it for it is for your eyes only. Oh and if you want to see wedding pictures I have some if you want to see. Sakura-chan was a beautiful bride."

"I'm sure she was," I said. "Thank you Hinata-san for telling me all this, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I think you need some time alone," said Hinata. "I suggest that on top of the Hokage Monument is nice this time of day." I nodded, that was Naruto's favorite spot in the whole village. Before I left she handed me a book. It was entitled weddings. I need some time to think everything over. Seishi would be in good hands until I can read what they wrote to me, what they wanted me to know.


	3. Chapter 3 Letters and Pictures

I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, but I own the plot.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 3 Letters and Pictures_

I sat on top of the Rokudaime Hokage's head. How fitting. I could not wait to see what they wrote to me. I opened the letter. Some of it was written in Naruto's hand writing, the other belong to Sakura. It smelled like ramen and flowers, which was a weird combination.

'**Dear Sasuke-teme,**

**If you are reading this that means you finally got your ass back to Konoha and now you know that Sakura-chan and I are gone from this world. You better help Hinata-chan take care of our child or I'll haunt your sorry ass until the day you die. **_**Naruto, that's not nice and of course Sasuke-kun is going to help Hina-chan with Seishi. Right, Sasuke-kun? **_**Sakura-chan, don't cut me off! Anyway, you missed the wedding you jerk! I wanted you to be my best man and you could have danced with Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan was beautiful as always. I'm sure Kaka-sensei will show you pictures. Sasuke, of all the serious things in the world, I have something important to ask of you. In my stead will you watch out for Konoha for me? I'm sure you will. Now Sakura-chan is itching to write to you, then it'll come back to me.**

_**Sasuke-kun, now don't think that I don't still love you because I do but I love Naruto too. So don't be mad. I really want you to take care of our soon to be son. I'm putting Uchiha as his middle name in honor of you and your clan. I hope you don't mind. Do me a favor will you? Make sure that Hina-chan is okay, she is married to a very weird guy and I'm not talking Naruto weird. **_**SAKURA-CHAN THAT'S MEAN! **_**Hina-chan is a special friend to both me and Naruto, please watch her and make sure that she is okay. I know Ino-chan, Ten-chan, Tema-chan, and Neji-san are doing that too but I trust you with my son, my life, and my best friend. I know you will stay and raise Seishi…don't you love his name 'Life and Death'? Ah Naruto's turn.**_

**Train my son Sasuke, train him well in my stead. In here is few jutsu that you must teach our son. One is the Rasengan the other is one of Sakura-chan's moves. You missed when Sakura-chan created this awesome as hell fire jutsu. You would have loved to seen it. Ask Kakashi about it. I can't even describe it. It's called Hirasen Mankai De (Fire Spiral in Full Blossom). **_**It is not that great, Naruto. **_**Sakura-chan is just being humble. Anyway the jutsu is written in a way that only your Sharingan (or Kaka-sensei's eye) can read.**

**Tell my son that I love him.**

_**Tell my son that I love him.**_

**I love you, my brother.**

_**I love you, Sasuke-kun, always.**_

**Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage**

_**Haruno Sakura**_**'**

I just shook my head at my friends' antics in the letter and smiled. I would look at the jutsu later, though I am curious about Sakura's fire jutsu. There were also pictures in the letter. I looked at them. One of them was Naruto and a very pregnant Sakura with their hands intertwined. Another was one of Naruto kissing Sakura on the cheek and she was holding a bouquet of flowers. The last picture was, as it took my breathe away, Sakura in her wedding dress all ready to get married with a content smile on her face, I never seen her so happy before, it made me very happy to see her like this. She was sitting amongst the cherry blossoms; it seemed they got married when they were in bloom. It must have been a beautiful wedding.

"Sakura, Naruto I'm not going to let you down," I vowed this to the heavens. I would not let them down again, never again. Then I saw two other pictures in there. It was our Team 7 pictures when we first became genin. I closed my eyes I can see that day clearly. I was in a bad mood as usual, Naruto was not happy to be on the same team as me, Sakura ecstatic to be on the same team as me, and Kakashi just being himself. I miss them. But now I must go back to the Hyuuga manor and figure out where I am going to live.


	4. Chapter 4 Learning to Play Parent

I don't own Naruto, and that's final.

**The Most Important Thing That You Left Behind**

_Chapter 4 Learning to Play Parent_

I really can not believe what I just agreed to, I must be mental indeed. I just agreed to stay at the Hyuuga manor just to be with Seishi. You should have seen Neji's face when I actually said yes. Hinata was pretty shocked too, but her husband was shocked and less than thrilled. Sakura was right about him being weird. I get bad vibes from him. Anyway I'm sitting watching Neji and Hinata spar with Seishi in my arms. Neji is still stronger than Hinata but she can keep up with him. After all, Neji is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, like my brother was. Yes I can refer to my brother in my thoughts without going into a homicidal rage.

Sometime after I killed him, I realized that I'm the last Uchiha. I then left to find myself traveling. I felt guilty that I killed my older brother. And so mourned for the brother I had lost not the thing he became. I'm at rest with my brother and my family. I just didn't realize soon enough that I had people who truly cared for me and wanted me home. Naruto was my brother, Kakashi is my older brother/uncle, and Sakura was my sister, I guess I could call her that.

"Seishi-chan likes you," said Tenten, sitting down next to me. "But that's to be expected, since Naruto and Sakura talked about you often while she was pregnant."

"Ah," I said. I never really talked to her, Neji or Lee before for I'm not as close to them as the Rookie 9. And really I wasn't that close to Team 8 or Team 10 either, but I did spend my Academy years with them. "Congratulations, though on marrying Hyuuga and having a baby."

"Thanks," said Tenten. "Just two more months, Ino has three."

"I see," I said. Then I noticed that Kakashi was sitting in one of the trees in the Hyuuga compound watching me. "Kakashi don't spy that's not nice."

"Maa, I guess you still are sharp," said Kakashi, grinning. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you, Sasuke." I sighed and handed Seishi to Tenten.

"I'll be back," I told the Hyuuga. I ran off to the Hokage Tower. In the office, Shikamaru and Shino were talking with the Hokage. I should have knocked. 

"I'll be with you in a minute Sasuke," said Tsunade, gesturing me to sit down.

"Welcome back Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Shino," I greeted. Shino just nodded his head at me.

"Okay you two go off," said Tsunade. Shikamaru and Shino bowed and left. I guess they have a mission. "Now Sasuke, I just want to say that you are no longer an official ninja but if in the coming years you wish to become a ninja under Konoha again I'll let you. It'll just take some convincing of the old fool of a council."

"Thank you for the offer," I told her. I'm not ready mentally or emotionally to become a ninja of Konoha again.

"And I know that your Sharingan can allow you to go into a Jinchuuriki's mind and talk with the demon," said Tsunade. "I need you to do that with Seishi."

"I don't know Tsunade-sama he still is just a baby," I said. I would feel uncomfortable with that, especially since the last time I talked to Kyuubi he threatened me if I tried to kill Naruto. And I know he does not like me nor do I like him.

"It does not hurt, Naruto told me so," said Tsunade, sternly.

"You want me to talk to the Kyuubi," asked Sasuke, "For what reason?"

"Naruto left a note in his desk," said Tsunade, handing me a piece of paper. It seems they arranged everything. I read it.

'**Tsunade-baa-chan,**

**Tell Sasuke to talk with Kyuubi using his Sharingan. Kyuubi will be waiting to speak with him. I know that Kyuubi does not like Sasuke that much but they need to talk for the future of Seishi.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage'**

I guess I'll be talking with Kyuubi no Yoko, sometime soon. This is just great.


	5. Chapter 5 Conversation with the Demon

I don't won Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 5 Conversation with the Demon_

I'm sitting in Hinata's office once again telling her what Naruto left for me to do, when we heard some disturbing sounds coming from outside. I could briefly hear Tenten screaming profanities at who I'm suspecting is Neji. I could hear Tenten's weapons being thrown.

"Shouldn't you help your cousin," I asked Hinata.

"No," said Hinata, shaking her head. "I told him not to take it, but he didn't listen."

"Take what," I asked.

"A three month mission," said Hinata, frowning. I nodded. Tenten was angry because Neji would not be there for the birth of their child. I suppose her anger is rightfully so. "You can do that later."

"Understood," I said. I walked out of the office to find Neji walking in with a black eye and a few scratches. "Nice black eye Hyuuga." I could not help but say it.

"Bite me Uchiha," he snapped, slamming the door of his cousin's office in my face. He needs some serious manners. Anyway I think I'll go see my favorite godson. He was with Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. I don't think I mentioned that Naruto had banned the use of cursed seals in the Hyuuga clan so Neji does not have his anymore nor does anyone of the Branch family because now it's just one Hyuuga clan. Hanabi would have had the curse seal since her sister was chosen as head. She does not like me at all.

"Uchiha," greeted Hanabi, blankly. She's nothing like her sister.

"Hanabi-san," I said, taking my godson from her arms. "How are you doing?"

"Good," she said.

"HANABI-CHAN," screeched another familiar voice. It was Konohamaru, the bratty grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and if I remember correctly he idolized Naruto. How on earth did he get in the Hyuuga compound?

"Konohamaru do not yell like a banshee," said Hanabi, annoyed.

"Oi, I heard that you were back Sasuke, I just didn't believe it," said Konohamaru. I noticed contempt in his voice. He must be angry about me leaving and hurting Naruto those years ago. But he seemed to have grown up well enough being a twenty two year old Jounin as Hanabi is a twenty year old Jounin. I think Hinata mentioned that he was living with Kurenai and her son.

"Ah," I said. "Come now Seishi; let's go make sure that Tenten-san is not destroying the house." Personally I found myself talking to Seishi more and more. I just know that the two of them looked at me like I was crazy. Tenten was sitting on a sofa still hysterical, but in tears. I decided then that I would high tail it out of here; I cannot deal with crying females, no less hysterical pregnant ones. "Seishi, girls are very complicated beings." He just giggled and stared at me with his Sakura eyes. That is what I refer to them as because they are her eyes.

"Is that so Uchiha-san," asked a female voice.

"And you are," I asked. She was a definite Hyuuga with those Byakugan eyes and that brown hair.

"Inuzuka Hyuuga Tori," she replied. It's Kiba's wife.

"Ah so you are Kiba's wife," I said.

"Oh did Hinata-sama tell you about me," she asked.

"Just your name and who you were married to," I replied, curtly.

"Sasuke, man," said the loud voice of Kiba. "I can't believe your back. We're here for dinner. Hinata invited us."

"I see," I said looking around for the little white dog that was Akamaru. I heard that he grew.

"Akamaru is outside," said Kiba, smirking. "He's bigger than me now."

"What did you give him steroids," I asked. I looked out the window. Shit that's a big dog.

"It's his breed type," said Kiba, laughing. "Hey Seishi is growing up fast." Kiba just smelled his head. Weirdo, but at least Seishi is well-loved and protected. "Did you know that we are all going to be having dinner here?"

"All who," I asked.

"Sai, Ino, Chouji, Ayame, Temari, Hoku, Lee, Kyouku, Kurenai-sensei, Kagayakuu, Iruka-sensei, Anko, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune, Konohamaru," said Kiba, "Shika and Shino are on a mission and my kid is with Hana-nee-chan today." One great big reunion, just what I need. Note my sarcasm. When the hell am I supposed to talk to Kyuubi? Hinata, you're killing me.

It is official I am losing my mind. These people that I grew up with have not changed but got more annoying if that was even possible. Kagayakuu is actually normal; he's going to be a ninja soon, that's what he said. I have noticed though that Sai, Ino, and Anko looked pretty pissed off at me. I mean I get Ino and Anko; she probably cursed me out for going to train under Orochimaru, the bastard that gave her a cursed seal. Sai did not even know Sakura and Naruto long enough to be mad at me, but I suppose whatever. Anyway Seishi was passed around like a doll to everyone who wanted to hold him. Anko licked his cheek. I had to fight the urge to snatch Seishi away; luckily Iruka did so for me. Hoku and Kyouku are nice girls too; don't know why they married Shino and Lee, respectively, though.

It was finally later and Seishi had to catch some sleep, so before he went to sleep I decided to go in his mind to talk to Kyuubi. Hinata was standing by.

"_Finally got here Uchiha-teme," that was most definitely Kyuubi's voice. He has not changed. Though Seishi's mind is different from Naruto, it's cleaner to say the least._

"_Kyuubi what do you need to tell me?"_

"_Ugh, patience little brat. It's not me who needs to talk to you, it's Naruto."_

"_If you hadn't noticed, he's gone," I snapped._

"_I know. But you see my memory of him allows you to hear what he has to say and see him if only in here," said Kyuubi. Suddenly he was in front of me again. _

"_Naruto," I said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. _

_  
"Sasuke, I'm sorry we never got to say goodbye properly. But this is concerning Seishi and Kyuubi. You can not allow him to use Kyuubi's chakra, and whoever is his Jounin-sensei is needs to know that too. I'm hoping for either Yamato or Kakashi to do that job. Kyuubi will make sure he has fast healing, but Kyuubi and I both agreed that it would be best. There is no more Akatsuki and he is the last of the demon containers. The other demons are back on the demon plane. In the letter that Hinata-chan will give you have seal scrolls that my father Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage excelled at. You need to read them and understand it all. I'm counting on you Sasuke-teme and so is Sakura-chan. So do these things for us," said the memory Naruto, who was clad in his Hokage robes, by the way. "Takumi, behave yourself." He disappeared._

"_I know brat," said Kyuubi, with something that could be sadness in his voice. "Now, Uchiha-teme, get out of the brat of brat's mind, thank you very much." I nodded, still with tears in my eyes. And thankfully Kyuubi said nothing about that. I suspected that he missed Naruto too._

I removed my hand from the baby and let him sleep. I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I could not let Hinata see me cry.

"It's alright to cry Sasuke-san," said Hinata, patting me on the back. And that was all I really needed and I cried into Hinata's shoulder for the loss of Naruto and Sakura. I just needed the release. Hinata would not tell anyone that I cried I'm sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6 Suna and Konoha

I don't own Naruto.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 6 Suna and Konoha_

If someone told me that I would be standing face to face with Sabaku no Gaara without starting a fight with him, I would have called that someone mental. Obviously it was Shikamaru and Shino's job to escort the Godaime Kazekage from Suna to Konoha. He did not bring his wife or child or Kankurou for that matter. And he seemed calmer but I don't think he is too thrilled with me, either. And Gaara would be staying at the Hyuuga compound. I get the feeling that the Hyuuga manor is now sort of like a hotel for the important people. And now I'm eating lunch with Gaara, with Seishi too.

"Uchiha-san I'm pleased to see that you are taking care of your godson," said Gaara. "I did not realize that you are good with children."

"I did not realize you were good with children either," I said. "By the way congratulations about getting married and having a daughter."

"Thank you," said Gaara. "I'll be bringing them to Konoha the next time Konoha hosts the Chuunin Exams."

"Ah I see," I said. He then abruptly sat up and then placed something on the table.

"If you excuse me, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama." I nodded, but curiously picked up the something that he left on the table. It was another letter. The first part was addressed to Gaara and then to me.

'**Gaara,**

**Next time you are in Konoha and if Sasuke is there give this to him. Obaa-chan will inform you of what Sakura and I are doing. It is too risky to put into this letter.**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke,**

**Yes I know you probably are getting tired of all the letters I'm leaving behind for you. I gave this one to Gaara for a particular reason. Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi, or Ino would have not been able to hand it to you without bursting into tears or an angry fit. Gaara just probably gave it to you and left. I'm not telling this to you to make you feel bad or anything but you need to know.**

**After you refused to come back to Konoha, after everything was over with, Sakura-chan slipped into a deep depression near to the point of suicide. Yes you read that right teme. Luckily she never attempted it, but she has confessed to me that she has thought about it. **

**She loves you even now more than life itself, even more than me. As you know I figured that out the first time you left, but she does love me. It is just a different type than what she has for you. If only you came back you could have been with her and married her instead of me. I'm dragging her into this, no matter how much she says that she wants to do this. Then I could have struck a real bargain with Kyuubi to go back to the demon plane and Sakura would not have to die. But that did not happen. I'm not blaming you Sasuke; really I'm not, though it does sound like that I'm blaming you.**

**If you need to talk to someone, Hinata-chan or Gaara would be good to talk to, although Gaara is less sympathic than Hinata-chan. Or if you really are that desperate, talk to Kyuubi. If you are more that desperate visit Sakura-chan and my graves; we're buried in the Hokage Cemetery.**

**Don't worry there is only two letters, I think, left.**

**Have fun, Sasuke-teme.**

**Naruto'**

"How come you did not tell me about Sakura," I asked Hinata, who showed up and was holding Seishi now.

"It would have been hard for me to say," I heard her say.

"I understand," I replied. But something else was bugging me. "How close exactly were Gaara-san and Naruto."

"This is what I heard from Sakura-chan and Temari-chan," said Hinata. "It was when Gaara-sama got captured from Akatsuki and died, Naruto cried and even gave Chiyo-baa-sama the chakra to bring Gaara-sama back to life at the cost of her own. After that I know that they were frequent with exchanging letters. Sakura-chan said that they understood each other much more than anyone else could have. They were the same except Naruto found people that cared for him before Gaara-sama."

"Like brothers," I heard myself say.

"To Gaara-sama, Naruto was his first real friend and Gaara-sama holds Naruto in high regard even now," said Hinata. "After all there are only a handful of people that Gaara actually loves. Naruto-kun, Temari-chan, Kankurou-kun, Ai-chan, Miki-san, Tsunade-sama, and Sakura-chan are the only ones. He likes Team 10, Team Gai, my Team, Sai, although he could possibly dislike Shikamaru." I could just see when Shikamaru asking for permission to marry Temari from her brothers, that would have been a sight.

"Oh." I understood, very well indeed.

It has been a few months since Gaara last visited. The Chuunin exams were up and coming too. It will be hosted in Konoha this time. Gaara will be bringing his family this time. I don't know any of the Genin that are taking the exams this year, except there are a few from the Hyuuga clan. I heard that Suna only has one team this year, Kankurou's team. Suna has always been able to produce very good Shinobi; it's just that their daimyo is a douche.

Anyway, Seishi is growing up very fast. He can even say a few words. Unfortunately his first word was ramen and then followed by baka. I wonder where he got that from. (Naruto and Sakura) He calls Hinata, Hina. He calls me 'Suke. And last but not least he calls Kakashi, Kaka. That's just priceless. I have Seishi is my lap, trying to get him to say some other words, when suddenly there was another baby near me. She was staring at me, which was very creepy and unnerving. She must have been at least two years old. That red hair looks familiar and so do those eyes…

"Ai-chan, do not crawl off," said Gaara. Oh this must be his daughter. "Sorry she's in that age when she is everywhere." He picked her up. It was odd to see him hold her. I _almost_ pity the boys that will eventually try to date her.

"The terrible twos they are called," said a female voice. She had long dark pink hair and blue-green eyes. I guess that Ai takes after Gaara. "I'm Miki, nice to meet you Uchiha-san."

"Ah, Miki-san nice to meet you too," I said.

"Seishi is growing up fast," said Gaara, patting him on the head in a friendly manner.

"SHISHI," yelled Ai. She was struggling in her father's arms to get to Seishi.

"Seishi dear," said Miki.

"SHISHI, DAMNIT," yelled Ai, as if arguing with her mother.

"Kankurou taught her that probably. Am I right," I asked, smirking at Gaara's almost horrified face.

"Anata, I'll be back," said Gaara, handing Ai to Miki. "I'm gonna kill him." I pity Kankurou.

"Don't hurt him too bad," called Miki after him. Well this is interesting. I watched as Ai was placed next to Seishi, whom I left sitting on the couch.

"Shishi is cute," said Ai, patting him on the head. Oh dear Kami-sama please tell me I did not hear that.


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontation

I don't own Naruto. Mentioned pairings: Sai/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, Kakashi/Shizune, Iruka/Anko, Chouji/Ayame, Gaara/Miki (OC), Shino/Hoku (OC), Kiba/Tori (OC), HinataOC (He will be named eventually) Asuma/Kurenai, Naruto/Sakura, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Hinata (If you squint, because I think I unintentionally did this pairing by accident. I'm getting the vibe of this pairing or is it just me?)

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 7 Confrontation_

Seishi is now one year old. He has about as much energy as Naruto, it is tiring sometimes. Anyway I really want to beat Hinata's husband to the very last inch of his life and I'm not kidding around. The guy is just so disrespectful to Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, and even Tsunade-sama.

Besides all that, Tenten and Neji's baby boy is a few months old along with Ino and Sai's baby girl. The boy is called Keichii and the girl is called Sakuya, in honor of Sakura. In the news of children, Temari is having a baby and Miki is having another child. Kagayakuu is a genin, he just graduated.

Currently it is the middle of the night and I'm reading the seal scrolls that were written by the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's father and Seishi's grandfather. They are very difficult for any average ninja but they merely just make me want to know more. Okay I admit it I can not sleep, this has been happening lately. I have been dreaming of Naruto and Sakura lately. They were talking to me in these dreams. Suddenly I heard yelling coming from I think was Hinata's office. I hopped out of bed and put the scrolls away. I definitely had to investigate.

"Don't you remember that I'm your husband Hinata?!"

"Don't you think I know that!? But I don't love you!"

"Naruto is a worthless piece of shit anyway and Sakura was just a whore not worth your time!"

"DON'T INSULT THEM YOU BASTARD," yelled Hinata, activating her Byakugan. I got to the son of a bitch first. I had my Sharingan activated.

"Listen," I hissed out. "You ever insult Naruto or Sakura _ever_ again I _will_ kill you. And if your village even considers starting a war with Konoha over it, I _will destroy your whole fucking village __**by myself**_Do we have an understanding?" Needless to say I think he got the message as he fainted possibly from fear or maybe because I was choking the life out of him. I turned to Hinata. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." From that answer I knew she was not fine, but I would not press the matter if she wished not to talk to me. Over the year we have become friends. I suppose we are both looking for the best friends we lost in each other. I know how she is now and how well she can hide how she really feels.

The following day Hinata, Seishi and I went out to the park with Tenten, Keichii, Ino and Sakuya. Neji left me with his wife and kid as did Sai. Great guys really. Seishi was playing in the sand box along with Sakuya and Keichii. Is Keichii eating the sand?

"No eat sand Kei," said Seishi. He is really smart for a one year old. He must have gotten that from Sakura. Suddenly I could hear the whispers from a group of elderly people a little ways over from us. I frowned and Ino, Hinata and Tenten wondered what was wrong with me.

"Sasuke-san," asked Hinata.

"Nothing," I replied. Some of the things I heard were so horribly wrong. Most of it was about Sakura, Hinata and Naruto.

"_That poor boy has such awful parents."_

"_Well at least his father made something of himself."_

"_That demon did not deserve to be Hokage, Hatake Kakashi should have been."_

"_Haruno is just a demon and traitor lover whore."_

"_And then the two of them expect to let the Hyuuga raise him."_

"_But Hinata-sama is just as bad as Haruno. She was in love with the demon, then she got married and now Uchiha Sasuke is living at her house. I heard that they have gotten pretty close."_

"_You people should not talk about Rokudaime-sama, Sakura-sama, and Hinata-sama like that, they are very good people. And Uchiha Sasuke-san did get rid of Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi along with Akatsuki." _This was said by a girl with black hair and blue eyes, whom I did not recognize who walked up to them with another girl.

"_That's what we were told indeed." _That was said by the other girl with green hair and pink eyes. I decided that I could not listen anymore.

"It's not anything huh," asked Ino, looking in the direction I was looking. "That green haired girl is Sakura's older sister and the black haired girl is her partner."

"Sakura has a sister," I asked. 

"Yes," said Hinata, "but they weren't particularly close. Hanami-san, that's her name, was disowned by her parents around the time Sakura was born."

"I see," I said. I guess there are some things I did not know about Sakura. After all I never really bothered with her home life nor did Naruto, we knew that we did not belong there. And of course Sakura would not mention a sister that her parents disowned. At home, later, I was sitting the room that was given to me thinking.

I thought about what I heard earlier. I could not let Seishi hear all these things about his parents or about Hinata. I knew Naruto heard all horrible things when he was a child, but Naruto's son has me now. I won't let anyone hurt him or tell him lies about his parents. I know that the people of Konoha do not know that Kyuubi is sealed in Seishi, only those close to Naruto and Sakura know. People think that Naruto and Sakura died along with Kyuubi. It is best that they don't know. I drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

"_**Ne, Sasuke-kun do you know why my parents called my sister Hanami and me Sakura," asked dream Sakura, sitting next to me on the bench swinging her legs like a child waiting for something.**_

"_**No," I said.**_

"_**Because Hanami means 'cherry blossom watching' and my name means Sakura 'cherry blossom'. It is so that Hanami would protect me, but then my parents found out that Hanami was in love with someone they did not approve of, Izumi-san. I wished that I got to know my sister better."**_

"_**She cares about you, and even before she defended your memory against the gossipers."**_

_**  
"Of course no matter what happens siblings always care," said dream Naruto, butting in. "Right, Sasuke?"**_

"_**Ah," I said. He was the only one that knows that as soon as I killed Itachi, I cried.**_

"_**Is Seishi growing up well," asked Naruto.**_

"_**He's smart like Sakura and has your energy," I replied.**_

"_**Hah, that's my boy."**_

"_**Remember protect him no matter the cost."**_

"Tsunade-sama I have a request." I had then found myself at the Hokage Tower speaking with Tsunade. She did not really like my idea but it was necessary. I just did not count on Hinata being so angry at me.

"You can not take him to Suna to live there, I'm his godparent too you know?" 

"Hinata-san I know but it's for his protection of the harsh words of the villagers that have no respect for his parents or you," I explained.

"You can not take him," responded Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama already agreed and made the arrangements with Gaara-san. We are coming back in nine years," said Sasuke.

"He's not your son." I stiffened when she said that.

"He's not your son either," I said, coldly. I knew that Seishi was indeed Sakura and Naruto's son, as I'm sure she knew that too.

"You two stop this right now, you're upsetting Seishi-chan," snapped Hanabi, trying to consol Seishi who was upset.

"Whatever," I said as I took Seishi from Hanabi's arms and walked away. The night before Seishi and my departure, Hinata came to see me in my room. We have not spoken for days after that argument

"I understand why you are doing this, but I hate you for it." I did not reply. "Just bring him back safely."

"Aa." I'm still not sure if she has forgiven me or not, but as I take Seishi in the direction of Suna I know that at least I'm doing the right thing for everyone, Seishi most important of them all.

"_My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever!"_

"_You're annoying."_

"…_scaredy cat."_

_  
"Sasuke, lend me your ear!"_

"_Let's head back."_

"_We both made it to the top."_

"_What's with the face…?"_

"_I hated you, you know. Why did you do it?"_

"_I don't know idiot. My body moved on its own."_

"_I never give up. That's my way of the ninja!"_

"_Don't you understand the situation you're in!?"_

"…_You scaredy cat."_

"_Sakura…who did this to you?"_

"_Stop, Please!"_

"_I also want to fight you."_

"_I'll definitely win!"_

"_Don't be so confident."_

"_STOP!"_

"_We have people who care for us now."_

"…_I love you with all my heart!"_

"_Sakura…Thank you."_

"_Because you are my closet friend!"_

"_I will break both your legs and arms if I have to!"_

"_CHIDORI!"_

"_RASENGAN!"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_  
"Sasuke…"_

"_Please come back with us, it's over."_

"_You can be happy now."_

"_Good-bye."_

"_Good-bye, Sasuke-teme. Let's go, Sakura-chan. We can not force him."_

"_Good-bye, Sasuke-kun. I'm coming Naruto."_

"_He was so happy, really and truly happy."_

"_I knew that he still loved Sakura-chan and that Sakura-chan was still in love with you. You know Sakura-chan never stopped loving you but she loved Naruto-kun too in the end."_

"_Tell my son that I love him."_

"_I love you, my brother."_

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun, always."_

"_It's alright to cry Sasuke-san."_

"_Suke!"_

"Suke, attention," he yelled. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts again. Suna here we come.


	8. Chapter 8 Nine Years Later

I don't own Naruto, thank you very much.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 8 Nine Years Later_

I am Uchiha Sasuke, thirty four years old, former ninja of Konoha and Oto. I have been living in Suna for the past nine years with my godson, Uzumaki Uchiha Seishi, who is now ten years old. We live with the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, his wife Miki, his brother Kankurou and his two daughters Ai (age 12) and Akari (age 9). It is almost about time for Seishi and me to return to Konoha. He has been attending the Academy here in Suna so when he transfers to the one in Konoha he will not have to start on the lowest level. I'm sitting in the living room with Miki, who is reading a book.

"Get off Ai-chan I can't breathe," whined Seishi. He walked in the room with Ai glomping the life out of him. Seishi was about a couple inches shorter than when Naruto was twelve. He has Naruto's gravity defying hair and Sakura's green eyes. It seems like I'm looking at Naruto's twin except the eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, Seishi does not have the whisker marks, Kyuubi made sure that they were not shown.

"Ai, let Seishi breathe," said Miki.

"But Kaa-chan, he's just too cute," said Ai. She is a genin already. Her hair is long and red like Gaara's and her eyes are the same as his. It is like looking at a female version of Gaara.

"He won't be cute anymore if you kill him with your hugs," said Akari, the younger of Gaara's two children. She has Miki's long dark pink hair and green-blue eyes. She however has an attitude quite like Gaara.

"Thanks Akari-chan," said Seishi, flashing his Naruto grin at her. I noticed Akari blush; something that I believe what makes her completely different from Gaara, her ability to get shy very fast. And I also saw Ai smile. I wonder what she is up to…Ai may not act like either Gaara or Miki, but she is very smart and mischievous. "Sasuke-ji, when do you want me to pack up for when we go back to Konoha?"

"We are leaving in two days," I told him.

"Okay I'll start now," said Seishi, running up to his room.

"Sometimes he acts like Naruto, and other times he acts like Sakura," said Gaara, entering the room. He usually tries to come home for lunch, because if Gaara says that he has work that is due tomorrow, he means it is due in two weeks.

"Those are both good things," I stated. Naruto's unpredictable nature with Sakura's brain and knack for problem solving together is a great thing for Seishi as a ninja.

"Of course they are," said Gaara. He turned to his youngest daughter. "Akari, your academy sensei tells me you got into another fight with one of the boys again." Akari thus bolted out of the room.

"Must you do that," said Miki, sighing at her husband's blunt behavior. "You know she does not start the fights."

"But she has to stop doing that," said Gaara, sternly. "I don't need the children to fear her."

"I have to agree with Gaara on this," I said, butting in. "Akari does not need children avoiding her like Gaara and Naruto were avoided as children."

"I'll talk to her," said Miki, sighing. I watched Ai and Akari grow up just Seishi, and did have a hand in caring for them. Every time Miki got sick, I would take care of all three of them. Usually Miki would just get over heated from originally being from Iwa and then moving to Suna. Thus, she went after her youngest.

"Che, two against one is never fair," laughed Kankurou, entering the house. He thought it was funny that Gaara, Miki, and I have this weird parenting relationship. He jokes that Miki has two husbands. He shouldn't talk because he can't keep a girlfriend more than a week. He just came back from the market obviously with all those food bags. Gaara could just hire the genin teams to buy his food, but he really doesn't trust them to pick out the best fruits and vegetables or meats.

"Shut up," growled Gaara. He doesn't like the idea of sharing his wife with anyone, not that I blame him.

"Relax," I said, sighing. I could just imagine what it was like when Gaara, Kankurou and Temari lived together years ago. I ran my hand through my hair. Hmm, I should get my hair cut before we leave for Konoha.

"I think I'll go help Kaa-chan with Akari," said Ai. Ai is actually a good big sister.

**"Teme, I can see it now, my boy marrying one of Gaara's girls. That'll be an awesome wedding. The greatest Hokage's son marrying the greatest Kazekage's daughter, what a day that would be!"** Great I'm hallucinating again. For a few years I have been hearing what I think Naruto would say in his voice. I really am losing my mind.

"You know I'm going to miss having you and the brat around," said Kankurou.

"Thanks I think," I told him.

Soon, Seishi and I were on the way to Konoha. It was such a familiar road to me. Seishi was really excited to be going back. It is not like he had no contact with Konoha. When Suna or Konoha hosted the Chuunin Exams, it would be a reunion. He knows Hinata, whom I'm still on shaky ground with, Neji, and the rest of my old comrades.

"I can't wait to see Hina-ba, Sakuya-chan, Keichii-kun, Kaka-sensei, Kagayakuu-san and everyone else," he exclaimed.

"I'm sure they'll be so very happy to see you again," I said, ruffling his hair making it messier if that was even possible.

"But I'll miss Ai-chan, Akari-chan, Miki-ba, Gaara-ji, and Kankurou-ji," said Seishi.

"And you know they'll miss you," I said.

"But you know I'm never alone because Sasuke-ji is always there for me," said Seishi.

"Thanks kiddo," I said.

"Ne, tell me how Otou-san defeated Gaara-ji and saved Okaa-chan again," said Seishi, as we went on into the forest.

"Well, it all started when I went after Gaara because I wanted to finish my match with him," I started. I told him stories of his parents from when I was there and the stories I got from the others. He loves them.


	9. Chapter 9 Leting Go

I don't own Naruto, just the plot and any characters I create. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei, thank you very much.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Chapter 9 Letting Go_

We finally arrived in Konoha and headed straight for the Hokage Tower to check in with Tsunade. She immediately hugged Seishi and began asking him a million questions about if he was alright, eating well, etc.

"Tsunade-baa I can't breathe," said Seishi.

"You look so much like your father and grandfather," said Tsunade, still hugging him.

"Tsunade-sama he's turning blue," I said, sweatdropping. 

"Hinata will be so happy to see you," said Tsunade. "Everyone is eating dinner at the Hyuuga compound. I'll be there later tonight too." Seishi was already off. The kid has way too much energy. I chased after him. On the way we passed Ichiraku's, and various other places that Naruto and Sakura used to drag me to.

"HINA-BA," yelled Seishi as he gave Hinata a big hug, she was standing in front of the Hyuuga manor. I guess she was waiting for us.

"Hey Seishi-kun," said Hinata, hugging him back. Seishi began rambling on and on about Suna and the trip. "Ne, everyone is inside waiting for you." He ran inside, which left Hinata and I alone. 

"Hinata-san how have you been," I asked.

"Good and you," she asked.

"Wonderful," I answered.

"Welcome home," she said, smiling, and then she hugged me. I hugged her lightly back. I was still uncomfortable with anyone hugging me, except Seishi of course.

"Thank you," I said. What else was I supposed to say? We walked in the house together. Neji, Tenten, Sai and Ino were sitting around watching Seishi being glomped by Sakuya with Keichii trying to save Seishi from being suffocated to death.

"Sakuya-san you must let Seishi breathe," demanded Keichii, who was indeed just like his father. He was around nine years old just like Sakuya.

"But…" whined Sakuya, she had Ino's blonde hair but Sai's black eyes. And she acted just like Ino when she was my fan girl. I could just hear Sakura now, demanding 'Ino-pig get your daughter off my son NOW.'

"Off," said Kagayakuu, entering the room as a nearly twenty year old man and a jounin no less. He looks like Asuma mostly.

Dinner was exciting. Seeing Temari and Shikamaru's daughter and son (Shikai 'sight' and Tenchi 'heaven and earth' respectively eight and seven years old) argue was amusing to watch, while Keichii tried to talk to Seishi but Sakuya kept interrupting. Kakashi and Shizune's daughter (Shizuka 'calm', eight years old) was trying to steal that perverted book of Kakashi's to read it. Seriously what did he teach that girl? Anko and Iruka's son (Ishi 'will', eight years old) was staring lovingly at the oblivious daughter of Kakashi. Kiba and Tori's daughter (Ki 'spirit', eleven years old) and Shino and Hoku's son (Shinrai 'trust', nine years old) were arguing in a manner that Kiba was twitching the whole time. Chouji and Ayame's son (Choushoku 'breakfast', eight years old) was just eating as much as his father, give or take. Kyouku and Lee's son and daughter (twins, Kyousou 'race' and Kyori 'distance', respectively, seven years old) were just like Lee. And yes both were wearing green spandex. Disturbing, really it is, but at least neither got Lee's bushy eyebrows. Oh did I mention that Hanabi and Konohamaru are married now? Guess I didn't.

And of course the dinner could not be complete without the youngest of the children. Hyuuga Himawari 'Sunflower' age four was watching all the older kids and the adults' antics from her mother's lap. If you haven't guessed by now whose child it is, you are an idiot or just not perceptive. Yes Himawari is Hinata's baby girl. I know I should explain it.

It was about a year after Seishi and I left and was living in Suna, many fascinating things were happening in Konoha. It seems that the man that Hinata married wanted a divorce (possibly because of my threats, but that's just my thought) that she gladly gave him. Luckily they had no children and he got nothing out of it. But according to the by laws of the Hyuuga clan (something that unfortunately could not been changed by either Hinata or Naruto or Tsunade) that a female head must have a husband. So thus another arranged marriage for poor Hinata. Luckily Gaara and Tsunade pulled some strings to get a good guy for Hinata. It took a lot of convincing of the Hyuuga Council (old farts I tell you), though luckily Gaara is a very convincing person. The guy's name is Washi and he is a psychologist. He is kind, caring, and considerate. I really think Hinata is in love with him, but Naruto will always be number one in her heart I think.

"Sasuke-ji," said Seishi, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was taking him to the grave of his parents in the Hokage Cemetery; it was his idea, not mine. "Were you ever in love?"

"Why do you ask," I questioned. Where was this coming from now? I swear if this is Kakashi putting thoughts in Seishi's head again I'm kicking Kakashi's ass, seriously.

"It's just you seem out of it sometimes when your alone and you are the only one of your graduating class not married," said Seishi. At times like these is when I wished that he didn't have Sakura's sharp mind. How in the hell am I going to answer him?

"You see I'm not a people person as you know and the only ones I was close to were Naruto and Sakura when I was younger," I said. "Sakura was in love with me I know, and I guess I love her too."

"So you were in love with my Okaa-chan," asked Seishi, raising an eyebrow. "How come you did not marry her instead of my Otou-san?"

"Because…" Because I was afraid getting close to someone again, because I did not deserve Sakura and her love and because I knew Naruto was the one for her. "…I don't know."

"Then are you in love with Hina-ba," asked Seishi. Woah, where did THAT come from?

"Not in that way," I said.

"So you are not getting married or having kids ever," he asked.

"No I don't think so," I told him. Then we arrived at the graves. He ran up to his parents' graves.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san I love you both and miss you. I'm taking care of Sasuke-ji just like you asked me to," said Seishi, out loud, kneeling and praying. "Hina-ba is good too and Hime-chan is growing up so fast. I'm going to be the best ninja ever, better than Otou-san, Ojii-san, Sasuke-ji, the Sannin and Okaa-chan. I'll definitely be the best Hokage ever!"

He is Naruto's son for sure.

I believe in him. Seishi will be able to do it. But first he actually has to become a ninja…And what does he mean that they asked him to take care of me? I can take care of myself!


	10. Epilogue

I don't own Naruto. And I hoped you enjoyed this all.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Epilogue_

Seishi is now a genin in a team with Sakuya and Keichii under the tutelage of Kagayakuu, Team 1. Currently I'm sitting in my room at the Hyuuga manor with two letters in my hand. One is from Naruto and Sakura to Seishi and the other is Itachi to me. It is odd to actually think that my brother wrote anything to me.

'**Dear Seishi,**

**Well my boy you'll eventually get this via a frog or snail on our behalf. I'm sure you know all about us from our friends. I just want to tell you now that whatever you do with your life I'm proud of you and I do love you. But do me a big favor, make sure that Sasuke, I'm sure he's there with you, is okay. I know sometimes he can forget to take care of himself. He can be sort of a stick in the mud but he's just doing what we asked of him, to take care of you.**

_**Naruto, Sasuke-kun is not a stick in the mud, he just is protective whether he acknowledges that part of him or not. Don't listen to your Tou-san, dear.**_

**Sakura-chan, don't turn him against me already.**

_**I'm not; I just don't want him to think badly of Sasuke-kun…Don't look at me that way Naruto!**_

**Maa, see how mean your Kaa-chan is to me sometimes, but she's can be really kind too.**

_**NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? SHANNARO!**_

**I love you, Hehehe. **_**Don't say 'I love you' to me now Hokage-sama, you just dug yourself a big grave.**_** Anyway, son, before your Kaa-chan takes my head off again for saying something dumb again, be good! **

**Your Tou-san and **_**Kaa-chan**_**'**

Those two are indeed crazy. And my brother's letter was kind of short and shocking all in one blow.

'Dear My Foolish Otouto,

By now you should have killed me if you got this letter somehow, but I just have one thing to tell you:

I have a son.

Your beloved Aniki.'

I knew he was mental, but now he has a son with the Uchiha blood in him possibly wanting revenge on me for killing his father. Damn you, Itachi. Wow, I haven't said that in years.

"SASUKE-JI," yelled Seishi, running into the room, grabbing by arm. "Baa-chan needs to see you now!"

"What, what," I asked hurriedly.

"There's someone that looks like you at the Hokage Tower!" My only thought on that is _Oh Fuck_. I ran off with Seishi to come face to face with a sword welding teenager with black hair and eyes with cat ears standing next to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"You better not be lying to us, brat," said Tsunade to the kid.

"Are you Sasuke," said the kid, ignoring Tsunade. I nearly face faulted, yeah that's a response my brother would give. My theory was right.

"Yes and you are Uchiha Itachi's son," I stated.

"Che, unfortunately," snorted the kid. He must have gotten that from his mother. "I'm Tai and don't worry I'm not here for revenge or whatever. I can care less that you killed Itachi." Oh, I wonder what Itachi did to the kid to make him pissed off? "My mother finally passed on and she wanted me to get to know my uncle."

"I suspect that Itachi had something to do with your mother's death," I stated.

"Oh nothing too major," he started sarcastically, "just destroying her reproductive system and digestive system, making her unable to eat, she finally died of starvation. A real neko demon like her and your brother made me."

"May I ask how he destroyed those systems," asked Tsunade. I would like to know that to…

"He allowed Kisame to use his sword Samehada on her, right after I was born."

"My brother was never one to be kind," I told him. "He did massacre his whole clan, save me. I just never expected someone to be with him."

"It's not like my mother was an angel, she was a demon," said Tai. "That makes me a half-demon."

"I see," I said. "Tsunade-sama, what do you make of this?"

"Well, there is only one way to prove his relation to you," said Tsunade, thoughtfully.

"You mean the Sharingan," said Tai, activating the Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of the Uchiha Clan.

"Proof enough for me," I said. "So Tai, how strong are you with demon blood?" He shrugged. Guess I do have to try to get to know him, I mean after all he is my nephew.

"Hi I'm Seishi, Sasuke-ji's godson, son of Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura and future Hokage at your service," greeted Seishi.

"Nice to me you Seishi-san," said Tai, with a nod of his head. "Tell me is there any good food place in town, I'm hungry."

"You like ramen," asked Seishi. Tai nodded. And I watched as my nephew and godson walk away talking. Tai just ignored me. I should be offended, but I guess he is more like Itachi than he (or I) would like (him) to be.

It is know twenty years later and I'm fifty six. Seishi is thirty-two years old and Tsunade (she's really old now) is about to pass on the torch on to him. Seishi is also going to marry Akari soon too, I am really happy for him. I know Naruto and Sakura are watching him too and happy. I'm sitting with Hinata and Washi outside, during the time that the cherry blossoms bloom.

"So have you seen Tai lately," asked Hinata.

"I got a letter from him saying that he was in Suna," I told her. I knew of course that Tai was in love with the oldest daughter of Gaara. Believe me, I knew every since Gaara figured it out. Gaara sent a long letter, saying, in short, that I better keep my brother's child away from his daughter. Gaara is also concerned with Tai and Ai's age difference and the fact that Tai is a half demon. I thank Kami-sama that Miki is stopping Gaara from going after Tai. I got the same letter about Akari and Seishi, even thought that Gaara loves Seishi; this is his baby girl we are talking about. This is one of the reasons why psychopaths should not have children.

"Well he'll be coming to the revealing of Seishi as the Shichidaime Hokage," said Washi, smiling. "As will all the other Kage and their families."

"Oh, does that mean your family is coming too," asked Hinata. Washi is the son of the Mizukage, by the way.

"Yes, somewhat unfortunately," said Washi. I just roll my eyes.

"I still can't believe it's been thirty two years," I said. "Seishi has sure grown into a fine man and ninja."

"That's all thanks to you Sasuke-ji," said Seishi, grinning like Naruto and appearing just like him. "Akari-chan, Ai-chan, Tai, Gaara-ji, Miki-ba and Kankurou-ji will be here in a few days."

"Excited are we," I ask.

"Of course, I'm becoming Hokage and getting married all in one day," said Seishi. "I just wish Tou-san and Kaa-san could be here for today."

"They are," I told him. "They have always been with you and us all, watching."

"Yeah I know," said Seishi. "Anyway I need to go talk to baa-chan. Later!" I left as well, headed to the top of the Rokudaime's head. I knew that Hinata was staring at him and she knew where I was going. I need to talk to Naruto and Sakura.

"So did I do a good job?"

"Of course you did," said Kakashi, who was now indeed an old man.

"I hope you are not going to be late to the ceremonies later," I said, in a joking manner.

"Of course I will," grinned Kakashi.

"No Shizune will kick your ass if you are."

"That's something Naruto or Sakura would say."

"I'm getting old; I don't need to be stoic anymore."

"If you're getting old I must be ancient."

"Damn straight." There was a rustle in the wind and a yellow sunflower pedal and a cherry blossom pedal flew by.

"**Look Sakura-chan they are arguing like old men."**

"_**Naruto, they are old. But still have their looks."**_

"**Che, can you even imagine an ugly Sasuke or Kaka-sensei?"**

"_**I'm not answering that."**_

"**At least everything is well."**

"See you soon my friends," I muttered into the wind and I'm sure they heard me. Kakashi just looked at me and probably thought that he better be the one to go before me. "Later Kakashi and don't be late for dinner." Ah the irony. The days are going by and I'm getting older, but at least I watched the next generation grow and did something good for a change in my life.

The most important thing you left behind…

Seishi

Our Friends

Konoha

The Future


	11. The Alternate Ending

I don't own Naruto. This is an alternate more depressing ending that I wanted to do originally but decided that this story deserves a happy ending, but I still think this ending is worth while for you to read. It'll start off when Sasuke is 56.

**The Most Important Thing You Left Behind**

_Alternate Ending_

It is know twenty years later and I'm fifty six. Seishi is thirty-two years old and Tsunade (she's really old now) is about to pass on the torch on to him. Seishi is also going to marry Akari soon too, I am really happy for him. I know Naruto and Sakura are watching him too and happy. I'm sitting with Hinata and Washi outside, during the time that the cherry blossoms bloom.

"So have you seen Tai lately," asked Hinata.

"I got a letter from him saying that he was in Suna," I told her. I knew of course that Tai was in love with the oldest daughter of Gaara. Believe me, I knew every since Gaara figured it out. Gaara sent a long letter, saying, in short, that I better keep my brother's child away from his daughter. Gaara is also concerned with Tai and Ai's age difference and the fact that Tai is a half demon. I thank Kami-sama that Miki is stopping Gaara from going after Tai. I got the same letter about Akari and Seishi, even thought that Gaara loves Seishi; this is his baby girl we are talking about. This is one of the reasons why psychopaths should not have children.

"Well he'll be coming to the revealing of Seishi as the Shichidaime Hokage," said Washi, smiling. "As will all the other Kage and their families."

"Oh, does that mean your family is coming too," asked Hinata. Washi is the son of the Mizukage, by the way.

"Yes, somewhat unfortunately," said Washi. I just roll my eyes, and then suddenly Kagayakuu appeared.

"Seishi is gone no one can find him," he said, anxiously.

"WHAT," I heard myself roar in anger. What the hell does he mean that no one can find him? "Tell Tsunade-sama to get Keichii's ANBU team after him!" Then I felt a familiar chakra signature. I ran toward it. Kyuubi's charka was being violently released. The seal can not be braking can it? I know Kyuubi knows that Naruto specifically asked him not to let Seishi use his power. I told Kagayakuu not to let him either. This is not good and I know that Akari, and the rest from Suna should be hear any hour now. Suddenly nearly three-fourths of the ninja in the village of Konoha were following me and Kagayakuu.

"What the hell is going on," asked Keichii to me.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know." I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and it is not a good one.

By the time we found Seishi we were all too late. A man with gravity defying blood red hair and eyes, who I assume is Kyuubi was cradling Seishi in his arms, muttering to himself that he had let Naruto down again.

"Seishi," I ran over and Kyuubi handed him to me. I wanted him to wake up and just held him and briefly heard Kyuubi's explanation of what happened. It was something about Sakura's seal not being strong enough or something, but Naruto's life was also forfeit. OH Kami-sama I can not believe this was happening to me again. I'm getting way too old for this. Hinata was crying, I knew I was crying too. I then heard a screech.

"Seishi!" It was Akari; she ran over to us and cried into Seishi's chest. "You promised that we could be together forever, why did you leave me?"

Today is the saddest day for the world lost the last Uzumaki, but hope is on the horizon.

Kakashi was made the Shichidaime, for Tsunade was too grief-stricken and died of a broken heart. She lost her little grandson.

And Akari was pregnant, something no one but her and Seishi (and probably Kyuubi, who went back to the demon plane to make sure no demons get into our world again).

I'll be joining my clan, my two friends, and godson soon. Tai, Ai, and Akari will be able to carry on the Uzumaki/Haruno and Uchiha legacy.


End file.
